In general, mobile terminals can be freely used during moving without being limited by a place. Mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) called personal mobile terminals are typical mobile terminals. Thus, the term “mobile terminal” used in the present specification includes all the above devices. However, for the convenience of explanation, the following description focuses on the PDA.
In a complicated and diversified society, individuals need to store or maintain personal information. To meet such needs, various products are presently released in the market. One of the products is a PDA.
The PDA, called as a pocket computer, refers to all compact devices of a palm size having calculation and information storing and search functions for personal or business use. The PDA is widely used for schedule calendar and address information.
In particular, PDAs for industrial use are widely used especially for logistics industry and the market is gradually growing. The industrial PDA is equipped with various business functions as a barcode scanner and a card checker that is not provided in a general PDA. The industrial PDA has merits of efficient operations of delivery, file management, and related businesses.
For example, in insurance companies, various insurance related businesses such as customer information management, customer search, schedule management, interview records management, celebration data search, and fund account statement process can be directly processed by an insurance agent on the spot using the industrial PDA. In hospitals, not only treatment records, medical history, and prescriptions of a patient but also images such as an X-ray image and graphic materials can be input or searched for using the industrial PDA carried by medical staffs without limits in time and place. Also, in the business of police, the outside control business of traffic policemen and night guards is performed using the industrial PDA so that fines for violations of traffic regulations that must be paid 2-3 days after the issue of a fine can be instantly paid at financial institutes. Thus, time for the outside control business can be remarkably reduced.
On the other hand, the mobile terminal a rechargeable battery as a power supply source is installed in a battery accommodation portion of a casing and a battery cover opening/closing a battery accommodation portion is detachably coupled to the casing. Thus, when the mobile terminal is in use, the battery cover is fixed to the casing to protect the battery from an external impact. Also, the battery accommodated in the battery accommodation portion must be in a fixed state so as not to be deviated from the casing. When the battery needs to be separated from the casing to charge or replace the battery, the fixed state of the battery cover and the battery must be easily removed.
According to this need, structures to prevent the escape of the battery and the escape of the battery cover are provided to separate the battery and the battery cover for the replacement of the battery while preventing the escape of the battery and the battery cover.
However, in the conventional mobile terminal, in particular, in the industrial PDA, since the structures to maintain the position of the battery cover and the position of the battery in the battery accommodation portion are separately implemented, the structure of the mobile terminal is complicated. Also, since two steps of operations of separating the battery cover and then the battery are performed, a user has difficulty using the mobile terminal and manufacturing of a slime terminal is difficult.